


what a crazy miracle this is

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wearing white on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a crazy miracle this is

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : colours  
> Prompt : any, any, Wearing White Martina McBride

Officially, there's no way she should be wearing white. Kate knows this because after all, she's been married before - twice - and in between times, it's not like she was living the life of a nun, even if, certainly right before she met Will, she hadn't been far away from it. The life of a CIA operative had never been exactly conducive to sainthood either, and there are things in her life that she's done in the name of duty that she's not exactly proud of, things she'd rather forget. 

She's no blushing virgin, is her point, and she's certainly no angel.

But she doesn't care. 

Because cheesy and hokey and trite as it may sound, when she looks at Will, when she thinks about spending the rest of her life with him, it's like none of that other stuff ever happened. Or at least not to her. When she looks at Will, she gets a feeling that she never got the first two times she did this, a feeling of contentment, of certainty, a feeling that things are finally clicking into place in her life. She thinks this is what love and marriage are supposed to feel like and she doesn't care that Will rolled his eyes and teased her when she told him that. Besides, she saw the smile on his face that he was trying to hide and, if the way he'd kissed her later on that night was any indication, he was pretty happy about it. 

Which is the other reason she's wearing white today, come what may. Because her other husbands never looked at her the way that he looks at her, like she's the best damn thing he's ever seen, like he's the luckiest man in the world in that he gets to be with her. He doesn't care about her past or the things she's done that she wishes she hadn't, and not because they're classified. She's told him what she can, hinted at what she can't and it hasn't changed things between them one iota. 

Being with him is like a fresh start and today, the start of their new life together, her wearing white is one way of showing him, and everyone else, that. 

And when she steps up to stand beside him, when he turns to look at her and his nerves change to unmistakable admiration in the blink of an eye, she knows she's made the right choice. 

In more ways than one. 


End file.
